Forever And Always
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: SONGFIC! based off the song Forever And Always by Parachute. CHARACTER DEATH! Jagan one shot!


James is expecting to see Logan tonight for their 3 year anniversary. As in 3 years of dating. it's 7:30. Logan is coming at 8:00. James is just anxious to see his boyfriend. Every 2 minutes James would check his phone to see the time. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Eventually James found something to keep him busy until his love showed up. Since his mom was going to be out of town for a couple days, James decided to help clean up the place.

He just finished doing the dishes. He walked into the living room and checked his phone. It's 8:10pm. He looked out the window. Logan isn't there yet. "...hmm." he mumbled. "Logan must be running late, give him a few more minutes." James said to himself. He sat at the table and picked up a magazine and read it, cover to cover.

He put the magazine back where he found it and checked his phone again. 8:34pm. James checked his messages. Zero new messages. James checked his recent calls. Zero missed calls. James tried calling Logan to find out where he was, if he was even coming. There was no answer. His phone went straight to voice mail. "hm that's weird. Logan never turns off his phone. it must have died." James said, again to himself. James called Logan's house.

"Hello?" A young female voice answers.

"Grace? is Logan home?" James asks, when he recognizes the young girl's voice as Logan's precious little sister.

"umm, no, i don't think so." She answered.

"is your mom there? can i speak to her?" James asked, hoping to get a more positive answer from her.

"yeah, i guess. here she is." James hears her in the background of the phone. "mommy, James is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." She says, and hands the phone to her mom.

"James?" Joanna answers.

"hey, Jo. Is Logan home?" James asks.

"actually, no he's not. he said he was going some where with you. he's not there? he left over an hour ago." She answered.

"no he's not here. that's weird. i called his phone and he didn't answer. he was supposed to be here at 8." James replied.

"i'm not sure where he is at the moment. if i hear anything i'll call." Jo told him.

"great. thanks Jo, talk to you later." James said, and hung up. He looked at the time. 8:47pm. He refused to quit trying, so he called their friend Kendall at his house.

"Sup, Kendall. Have you seen Logan? he was supposed to be at my place an hour ago." James asked when Kendall answered.

"Not much, man. haven't seen him. sorry." Kendall replied.

"damn. getting worried. alright. thanks, i'll try something else. see ya later." James replied an hung up.

He sat there at the table for a moment. The hour's getting later, and he's sure Logan would've called if something came up. James is getting impatient but he waits a little longer. There's no one in the drive way, and no one said they'd seen him. He looked back at the window. Minutes pass, and suddenly the phone rings. 9:22pm. " , This is Jackie Lawrence from Minnesota state hospital. Logan Mitchell has been in a severe car accident and told me to call you. you should come right now." says a voice over the phone.

James freezes. His heart drops 40 feet. His mind goes to December. He thinks of when Logan asked him a very important question.

~flashback~  
It was midnight, on Decmber 19th. 6 days before Christmas. It was a special day for Logan. His parents got married on that day. He and James decided to go out at 10:00pm and have been out together since. Logan had something amazing planed. They took a long drive so they could clear their were out at East Broker Bridge, watching the waves crash on the shore from the top of the bridge.

Logan turned James toward him, grabbed his neck and kissed James hard. After a few seconds Logan released James. "Logan..." James moaned. Logan kissed him again, released and before James could say another word, Logan slid his hands down James's torso, and knelt down on one knee, and grabbed James's hand in his, and in one simple question, gave James all his love.

"James Diamond, I want you forever and always. can we grow old together? Forever and Always?" Logan said, in a low, subtle voice, that always turned James on. But what Logan didn't expect, James took his hand and pulled Logan up from the ground and kissed him lightly.

"Logan, i love you with everything i have, i just can't say no to you!" James told him. Logan's face lit up, which is what sadned James the most. How happy those words made him, but how horrid those words were truely meant to be. "Logan. I have to refuse your offer. It's too soon. I just can't settle down right now. I'm 18, let's just be kids right now. see where life takes us?" James explained. Logan's expression fell. A tear dropped from his eye. James took Logan's chin and lifted it up so Logan would be looking at him.

"Logan, please don't cry." James said as he took Logan and hugged him tight to his chest. "It's a little early to get married don't you think? I mean you're older than me but I think we just need a little more time." James finished, releasing Logan from his grip. "my mother always told me that whenever I think I'm ready, I should go for whatever it is that my heart thinks is right." Logan started, wipping tears from his face. "James, I think I'm ready for this. My heart is telling me to do this." Logan continued. "If you think you're ready, then will you wait for me?" James asked, taking Logan by the hands. "James, I would wait for you till the end of time, if that's ho long it should take." At that, James smiled, and Kissed Logan, and walked back to their car. "good, let's go home." James replied. "But, James..?" Logan asked, "yeah Logan?" James answered. "If we do get married, I wanna do it on this day. December 19th."  
Logan said. "Of course, Logan." James smiled as they got in their car and drove home.  
~End Flashback~

So many bad things ran through James's head, while on the race to the hospital. It was more like a race because he sure wasn't doing the speed limit. He pulled up to the entrance and ran straight to the front desk. "Ma'am, I need to see Logan Mitchell, right now!" James told the lady at the front desk. She started typing on her computer. "He was just admitted to the emergancy room after a sever car accident." James explained. "Alright. I'll call someone and have them escort you to the room he's in. have a seat in the waiting room." She told James as she picked up the phone. "NO! I NEED to see him NOW!" He shouted a little bit louder than meant to be. "there's nothing i can do about that, sir. please have a seat and someone will be with you shortly." James thought about what he was going to say next and decided that wouldn't be smart to say, so he glared at her and walked to the waiting room.

Within minutes a small nurse walked up behind James and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "James Diamond?" she asked. "yeah..." he answered. "Logan Mitchell is in 241A. Follow me." she told him. James walked beside her through a million halls, A never ending maze. "would you like to know what happened?" she asked. "yeah..." James told her. though he really didn't want to know. She talked about what happened, but he could barely hear her. He was drowning her out trying to not to hear her. He just wanted to know that his love was alright.

He tried to keep a straight face as he walked into the room. Seeing his lover, all bandaged up and lying somewhat consious in a hospital bed. It just killed him. Trying not to burst into tears, James walks over to Logan's bed and sits by his bed side, and holds his hand a little too tight. "I'll leave you two to visit for a while." she said and left the  
room.

"Logan..?" James asked, hoping to get a response. He jumped when Logan moaned and moved his head to look at James, which was difficult with bruised and puffy eyes. "Logan, baby, you'll be alright. you're gonna make it through this. the doctors will take care of you. please be strong though, Logan. Hold on for me. when you get out of this hospital bed, i'm gonna buy us house, alright? and we'll stay there forever. we'll have a good life!" James reassures. Logan cracks a smile, which is difficult in this state.

Then James gets an idea. He calls in the nurses, and brings up the chaplain, and he says a couple verses. They borrow some rings from the couple next door. everybody's laughing as James's tears fall on the floor.

James looks into Logan's eyes and he says, "I want you forever. forever and always. through the good, bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, we'll still love each other, forever and always." James places a soft kiss to Logan's lips.

He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. Logan's voice is getting to low. But he manages to say, "I love you forever. forever and always. please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always." Then, soon enough more tears fell, as Logan used his last breath to tell James he loved him, forever.  
~


End file.
